


Birthrights and Love

by GaleoVallis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Pre-Relationship, This is going to be long, a lot of these are rarepairs apparently, here I go, normal everyday things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleoVallis/pseuds/GaleoVallis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabbles about my Birthright pairs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Azama x Setsuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this ship. I really thought that I wasn't going to do it at first, but their S-Support was so cute.  
> Now I really like them!

"Setsuna? Setsuna? Where did you go off to?  
Nobody replied.  
Azama scratched his head as he looked around the forest, pushing away branches. She wasn't anywhere to be found- and he'd been searching for an hour.

  
_Perhaps she's hiding? No, that can't be it. She always gives herself away some way or another whenever she's hiding from an enemy. Besides, I'm not even an enemy._

  
He clicked his tongue.  
"Foolish girl. She probably lost her way again. Unbelievable."  
Azama continued onwards, humming a tune casually. Oh, he couldn't wait to see the look on Lady Hinoka's face when he told her that Setsuna was missing once again. At least when he told her that, she'd rescue her and he wouldn't have to keep doing this.  
The forest really was magnificent this time of year, all lush and green. So peaceful. It made him kind of want to stop and take a nap.  
He reminded himself that it was almost sunset, so that was perfectly normal. That also meant that if Setsuna wasn't found by dark, she'd have to be sleeping...wherever she was.  
Although he doubted that she wouldn't like sleeping out here, Lady Hinoka wouldn't approve at all.  
_Hey, maybe she'll even have some kind of crazy bedhead. Then her hairstyle can match Lady Hinoka's perfectly!_  
He chuckled to himself at his own clever thoughts.

  
After a while more of searching, he noticed a large log on the side of the dirt path.  
He shrugged.  
"Might as well get some rest. I'm probably not going to find her anytime soon."  
Azama sat down, making himself comfortable.  
Maybe he could meditate some here. Come to think of it, he had missed his daily meditation session. Why, he could do anything here!

  
"Azama...?"  
_Or not._  
He called out, "Setsuna? Is that you? Where are you?"  
"I'm over here."  
"Care to be a bit more specific? I don't have 360 degree vision, you know."  
"Up."  
He glanced upwards. No Setsuna.  
"No, a little more to the right."  
His eyes traveled to the right, until they came to rest on Setsuna, who was hanging from, presumably, one of Takumi's hunting traps.  
"Hi," she said cheerfully.  
  
Azama frowned.  
_Hello? While she's upside down, all she can say is hello?_  
"Setsuna, I've been looking for you for hours! Lady Hinoka has been worried sick when you didn't show up to meet her."  
Setsuna blinked. "Sorry."  
"How do you manage to get yourself caught up in these things anyway? Do you do it on purpose just to vex everyone?"  
She shrugged, wiggling her right leg weakly.  
"It just happens..."  
Azama let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Well, I'm not going to rescue you. This is your own fault. You'll have to get out yourself. I don't have time for this."  
"Thanks..."  
"What does that even mean? I didn't say anything for you to be thankful for at all!"  
"Okay..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Anyways, Lady Hinoka will probably rescue me. She always does, in the end."  
  
Azama crossed his arms.  
"Of course, because you always do this. So useless."  
"Thanks...that's so sweet."  
"Besides, Lady Hinoka won't come 'til morning. It's getting late."  
"I'll wait. I've been in traps longer." Setsuna closed her eyes, as if she was about to go to sleep.  
"Oh, no you don't! You can't stay here all night! Who'll help me to wake Lady Hinoka and make her bed?"  
Setsuna opened her eyes sleepily.  
"But usually I do it..."  
"You always get stuck in the bed sheets!"  
Setsuna shrugged, and closed them again.  
"Get up, Setsuna! Up. Up and at 'em!"  
"Zzz...five more minutes...zzz..."  
"Ugh! You know what? I give up. I'm going to get you down. Wait here, I'm going to find a sharp stone."  
Of course, Setsuna did not respond.

* * *

"I'm back!"  
"Mm." Setsuna looked at him absentmindedly.  
Azama started to grind the stone against the thick ropes, until they were only held on by a single thread. He headed underneath the trap.  
"Alright, move now."  
"..."  
Setsuna turned slightly, and the rope snapped. She fell into Azama's arms, saving her from a potentially harmful fall. She was light and easy to carry, Azama noted. Or maybe he was just strong.  
"There! Much better. Now walk."  
Setsuna blinked.  
"Did you rescue me?"  
"Of course I did! Or else you'd still be dangling from that rope!"  
She smiled at him.  
"Thank you. You're my hero."  
Azama was slightly flustered by this, but he steered his mind back to the task at hand.  
"Hero or not, you're going to walk. I'm not going to carry you back to the castle. I've done enough work looking out for you. Now get up, Setsuna."  
"Zzz..."  
"SETSUNA!"


	2. Kaden x Orochi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Kaden x Orochi! I thought that I'd do this one because of their easy-going personality.  
> It was made even better when they were given an easy-going, energetic daughter.

It had been a while since Kaden had visited this area.

As expected, the charm that he had thrown away here was untouched- well, unmoved.

There was a pile of cats gathering around it, pushing against each other to get to it.

He chuckled. Orochi, his wonderful wife, had gotten him this talisman when he was searching for a particular, tricky little feline.

It had really worked, and he had found what he was looking for. Actually, it had worked a little too well. He hadn't expected it would attract this many cats.

_Oh well._

_At least they're kind of cute._

His daughter Selkie, who had been accompanying him, bounced up and down.

She approached a cat and poked it. The cat seemed undisturbed, rubbing its head against the talisman.

"Hey, Daddy! What're those? Can we eat them?" she asked, grinning.

Kaden looked mildly disturbed.

He shook his head. "Nope! They're not for eating! Those are cats."

"Cats? Those are cats?" Selkie turned to look at them again. "But I thought that cats were big and fluffy! C'mon, where's all of the fluff?"

Kaden knelt down to pick up one of the shorthaired ones, who went limp in his arms.

"As you can see, not all of them are just like you imagined. They come in all different shapes and sizes, just like humans and kitsunes!"

Selkie still looked unconvinced. "But you told me that cats were fluffy, brown, and hard to find!"

"Er, I think that you're talking about that one cat that I was looking for in the story. That's one in a million. Or a hundred million. I don't really know how many cats there are in the world."

"Ohhh! Got it." Selkie started to pet the cat that Kaden was holding. Kaden wobbled slightly under its weight, but managed to hold on to it.

"So these are cats!" she crowed. "Hey, they _do_ remind me of kitsunes! Do you think that that's why mother likes them so much? They remind her of me and you?"

"I guess so!" Kaden smiled. "But really, they remind me of your mother. Sly and dominant!"

"Hehe!" Selkie stopped petting the cat, who meowed indignantly. She raced up to another one, shorter than the last.

She yelled, "You're not food!" really loudly.

Thankfully, the cat did not claw Selkie's face off. Maybe it was distracted, or deafened by Selkie's noise. Either way, Kaden was relieved.

The small tabby meowed at Selkie faintly, and then went back to its...business.

Selkie's eyes lit up. "It talked! Kinda. Do cats speak in a secret language? Like the language of the meow?"

"Language of the meow? Where'd you get that idea?"

"I think that every species has a language of its own. The birds speak in squawks, and squirrels speak in cheeps. And I understand them perfectly!"

Kaden stared.

"You...do?"

"Yup! They say 'eat me, Selkie'!"

Kaden sighed, smiling.

"Of course they do."

Kaden put down the cat that he was holding, which lay down on its side. It appeared to be going to sleep, as it shut its eyes.

Selkie frowned. "Aw, lazy kitties are no fun. Can I wake it?"

"Nah. I think it'll be best if it gets some rest-"

"Wakey, wakey! C'mon, I know you can do it!"

Selkie poked a cat on its stomach cheerfully. The cat's eyes snapped open suddenly.

Kaden flinched. "Uh, Selkie? That's not a good idea-"

* * *

 

"How exactly did this happen?" Orochi asked, as she tended to numerous cat scratches.

"Uh...cats?" Kaden offered.

Orochi giggled, dabbing ointment on Selkie's face.

"Of course I knew that. Had a little too much fun?"

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Selkie yelled, pumping a fist into the air. "Those kitties were super cute and fun! Except the one meanie." 

"Aw, you really had fun without Orochi?" Orochi pouted teasingly. "That can't be too fun at all!"

"Don't worry, Mom! We can take you along next time! Right, Daddy?"

Kaden's eye twitched slightly. "Right. Next time. There'll definitely be a next time."

_Just not anytime soon._


	3. Takumi x Oboro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fell in love with this ship from the very first moment Oboro showed up and started talking about Takumi.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Takumi stared at the sheet of paper he held in his hand blankly.

_Wh-what is this? This can't be possible. It can't..._

He prodded the red score on the paper with his finger, hard.

"What is this? Why is this here?"

Oboro shook her head. "I don't know exactly why. But he hasn't been studying at all. All he does is hunt. When I try to get him to hunt, all he does is run off and avoid me. It's getting kind of annoying."

"But...a 25 out of 40? Our son should know better! All of this is basic knowledge! I taught him this material myself!"

"You did," Oboro growled, "but this is an age where kids become difficult and you have to deal with them the hard way."

Takumi groaned, laying the test on the small, round table in front of them.

"I don't want to punish him...why is parenting so difficult?"

"You didn't actually think that it would be easy, did you? Were you an easy child to take care of?" Oboro asked inquisitively.

Takumi sputtered, "O-of course I was! I didn't break any rules or run off during lessons!"

Oboro raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I threw a few tantrums. And cried a bit. But that's not the point-"

"Then what _is_ the point?"

"..."

Takumi let out a long sigh, rubbing his forehead.

"This is my fault, isn't it? I should have been a better parent, I should have made sure that he was receiving the proper education..."

"What? Absolutely not! You did fine in raising him. Stop being so hard on yourself. He's just being a little difficult."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Takumi said glumly, looking at the floor.

"Not at all. I'm saying that because it's true. I love you, but I'm not going to lie to make you feel better."

Takumi smiled weakly. "You're right. That's not like you at all."

He pushed back Oboro's dark hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"It's just..." he trails off a bit. "I wish that we could help him in some way."

Oboro grinned at him.

"We just have to keep trying. Even if it's an absolutely hopeless case, we can say that we at least tried."

"...And try we will. Alright, come on. Let's go and talk sense into our son."

"And if that doesn't work, I can always use my scary 'Nohrian scum' face!"

"Oboro!"

"Kidding, I'm kidding! I'll find another way, then."

"And I'll help."

"Of course."


	4. Hayato x Felicia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, I wasn't planning on this pairing from the beginning- I was planning to pair Felicia with Ryoma, and Setsuna with Hayato.  
> But now that I think about it, this couple was better for a magical Rhajat.  
> ...Plus I liked their supports.

Hayato flinched as he heard a loud crashing hall from inside the mess hall, almost spilling the glass of water he was holding.

  
Judging from the frantic scrambling and muttering that followed the noise, it was probably Felicia, who was always dropping things.

_Although...it's awfully late. Perhaps I should check up on her?_

  
Hayato entered the mess hall cautiously, looking around for broken glass. None lay on the floor, but he moved around nervously anyways. There was no sign of Felicia...but wait! Perhaps she was in the kitchen! That was where they kept all of the fragile stuff, after all. He had gotten the cup he was carrying earlier from there.

  
He walked into the kitchen, and sure enough, Felicia was there, furiously sweeping up what seemed to be the remains of a beautiful blue plate.

  
"Felicia?" he whispered, trying not to startle her.

  
"Eep!" Felicia jumped backwards a bit, scooting away from him.

  
_So much for that._

  
She looked at him, surprised and a bit timid.

  
"Hayato? Is that you?"

  
"Y-yeah. What about it?"

  
She bowed her head in apology.

  
"I'm really really sorry about being up this late and I promise it won't happen again, please don't be mad, please don't be ma-"

  
"Shh! Stop! Anyone could hear you! You're lucky that I came around, and not Lady Serene. She might have had your head."

  
"She's very kind, though...I don't think so."

  
"...Well, then why do you expect me of all people to be mad at you? You can do as you like. I'm not some royal prince or anything."

  
Hayato looked around nervously, hoping that nobody else was around and had heard him say anything that could potentially bad about the princes. Thankfully, nobody else was awake.

  
"I know! Sorry. I was just...um, doing the dishes. And I dropped one. Whoops."

  
Hayato gave her a disbelieving look.

  
"You finished doing the dishes in the morning. You even told Serene about it."

  
Felicia sighed woefully, dumping the pieces that she was cleaning up in the trash.

  
"...Yeah. I was trying to practice carrying around dishes. I always drop them, you know, and I just thought that Lady Serene would be so pleased if I could take her some tea without spilling it or dropping the platter. Jakob would get off my case, too. Oh, I'm an absolute mess."

  
"What? No, don't say that. We can find a way to fix this."

  
"Fix me?" Felicia said, looking confused.

  
"Not fix you, fix the plate. I can use magic, right?"

  
"Huh? I thought you only knew elemental spells..."

  
"Well, Da-Chief Fuga taught me some extra spells that come in handy a lot. Mending, creating a rope out of nowhere..."

  
"Wait, it was you who stopped the pegasi from getting out of control yesterday? With the rope? I thought that was some sort of magical power Serene had!"

  
"Nope. Me." Hayato looked quite pleased with himself.

  
"That's great! Oh, could you please teach me?"

  
"...Sorry. I don't know if I can do that. Can you even use magic?"

  
"Sort of!"

  
"...Well," Hayato said, "I'll consider it. But for now, I have to mend this plate. Stand back."

  
The plate came together as a whoosh of wind blew by. You could barely tell it was broken to begin with.

  
Felicia looked on in awe, and when the process was finished, she clapped her hands together happily.

  
"Oh, thank you, Hayato! You've saved my life!"

  
"I didn't do anything like that, but you're welcome anyways. Just be sure to keep practicing. Don't give up."

  
"I won't! Oh, it's pretty late out, isn't it? You should get back to bed. I'm sorry to have woken you."

  
"You didn't wake me," Hayato mumbled.

  
"I didn't? But why were you awake?"

  
"I was taking a walk. ...Yeah."

  
"...Oh, alright. But if you're just having trouble sleeping, please come to me at any time! I'll try my best to help!"

  
"Of course I will. Good night, Felicia."

  
"Good night!"

  
The two separated, each feeling a little better than before.


End file.
